


The Old Fool and his Lady Knight

by StarkTony1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix It Fic, Romance, the bells was a shambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: Just dropping this to fix that shambles of an episode - enjoy!





	The Old Fool and his Lady Knight

Jaime looked up at Euron, his eyes wild with craziness and rage. He flipped them and felt a sharp pain in his side.

_Gods no!_

Euron laughed and tossed Jaime to one side.

“I am the killer of the Kingslayer!” he laughed.

Jaime coughed up blood and groaned as he fell on his stomach.

_Gods no not like this!_

Euron laughed from where he knelt by the rocks.

“Yeah? Well I’m the killer of you”

Jaime turned his head and saw his knight, his Brienne cut Euron’s head off with a quick move.

“Brienne?” he groaned.

Brienne looked up at him and kicked Euron’s body down.

She moved to his side and he smiled softly as she pulled him into his arms, “thought you were in Winterfell” he breathed hoarsely.

Brienne stroked his cheek and smiled through tears.

Jaime’s eyes welled up, “say something wench” he begged, his eyes shutting briefly.

Her lips found his and in amongst the carnage of the fall of Kings’ Landing. Jaime opened his eyes and saw red and green flames, smoke against blue skies.

Blue eyes.

She pulled him towards the boat.

She didn’t trust her voice to betray everything she was holding onto so tightly.

Jaime groaned and pushed his legs into the ground to help her, he fell into the boat and groaned in pain.

“Brienne” he whimpered, “Gods Brienne”.

She pushed the boat into the sea and got in, her hands found his and she looked back at the burning King’s Landing.

“Everybody says that Jaime Lannister died in King’s Landing” she whispered and looked at him, “they say he was with his sister as she drew her last”.

Jaime looked in fear at her for a second, “I’m not actually that good of a swimmer with this hand wench” he feebly joked.

Brienne’s eyes shot to his, “I can swim enough for the pair of us. For all of us” she added.

Jaime looked at her stomach and then at her.

“Brienne I-“

“Hush…save your strength, Tarth is a long while away and you need to get better”.

“I’m bleeding out” he whispered and tried to move but only succeeded in rocking the boat. He cursed and whimpered.

Brienne placed her hand against his side, “I won’t have you die on me Jaime Lannister” she ordered, “you’re still under my command remember”.

Jaime brushed her tears away with his golden hand and smiled sadly, “I always wanted to die in the arms of the woman I loved”.

Brienne choked out a sob at that, “that day can’t be today Jaime, I won’t allow it”.

“So stubborn” he breathed and looked up at the sky, it was so blue.

So very blue.

“Marry me” he blurted, feeling his time to be short, he had to let her know that their time together meant something to him.

“Do you think you can beat me?” she replied with a small smile.

“I can beat you in other ways” he replied matching her smile.

Brienne blushed and nodded, “there are more than one yes”.

“Is that you accepting?”

“I can always demand it. As Lady of Evenfell I’ll need a Lord husband”.

Jaime grinned, “have you always been this needy wench?”

Brienne stroked his hair back and kissed him again, “you’d have to ask my father”.

“I love you” he murmured against her lips, “I do Brienne. I believe I have for a long time, I was just too blind to see it”.

“I love you too you old fool” she replied and let the waters drift them away from the massacre. Away from King’s Landing and the burning of everything Jaime had ever known.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have other fics of these two that I might upload but they won't be anything to do with this one. This was purely bc I am mega mad at the twats who have ruined the character arcs of so many.


End file.
